Sólo por ella
by MBrickle
Summary: Nunca pensó de lo que era capaz de hacer por su diamante y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba entregando todo lo que le quedaba.
1. Principios del fin

— _¿Qué es lo que nunca harías por tu diamante?_

— _Nada que esté fuera de sus órdenes, mi hermosa diamante._

— _Entonces permíteme presentarte a alguien._

Hacía siglos que abandonó el planeta donde fue creada y que sirvió por unos cuantos milenios. Siendo una perla de su categoría, no le sorprendió tanto el haber sido asignada a la más joven de las diamantes, sino cómo esa nueva autoridad inexperta y de corazón inestable la había cautivado con el pasar de los años. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, le estaba entregando todo lo que quedaba de ella.

Comenzó primero con esa colonia, aquella que tanto exigía su ama. Una vez que la obtuvo en sus manos, no perdió el tiempo para comenzar con los planes de construcción y conquista. El sueño de tener el poder y hacer lo mismo que sus hermanas se cumplían, marchando a la perfección con un planeta de gran potencial. Todo apuntaba a un futuro comprometedor, hasta que esos días llegaron...

Siendo la gema que podía estar al lado de Diamante Rosa y servirle la mayor parte del tiempo, fue inevitable no darse cuenta que algo en su dueña comenzaba a cambiar, su actitud arisca y burlona hacia sus subordinados continuó para pasar a ser una actuación. Pronto sabría el porqué de esas inquietudes, pues la misma diamante le confesó que se había enamorado de la vida en la tierra y no sólo eso; estaba dispuesta a luchar por ella.

Grande era su sorpresa al escuchar cada palabra de lo que su amada diamante planeaba. Aunque Perla admitía que la existencia orgánica de ese lugar era diferente a la biodiversidad de otros planetas, no lo veía de la misma forma que Rosa, quien lo narraba como algo excepcional. Sin embargo, nunca la juzgó, si su diamante estaba convencida de sacrificar su única y colonia, ella sería la primera dispuesta en defenderla. Sabía que la vida se tornaría distinta a partir de allí.

Jamás creyó que rompería con sus propios estándares y lograría combatir a la par del alter ego de Diamante Rosa a quien conoció en cuanto se metió en el asunto; Rose Cuarzo. Luchaba con movimientos precisos, rápidos y sin piedad en su ataque, conservando la elegancia que le caracterizaba, frutos del arduo entrenamiento que nunca esperaría superar sin el apoyo de Rosa. Con armas en sus manos en medio de los campos de combate, siendo despejados por ella sola, con las gemas de sus contrincantes en el suelo, llegó a ser conocida como la aterradora perla sin dueño.

Al principio sólo eran una humilde congregación, pero Diamante Rosa, o mejor dicho Rose Cuarzo, convocaba a las gemas con sus palabras y pronto formaron un enorme equipo de rebeldes con el nombre de "Crystal Gems". No solo estaba viviendo la experiencia de destruir todo concepto instruido de esclavitud y libertad, también presenciaba a una diamante peleando con su misma gente, dividiéndolas y difundiendo el temor hasta el punto de enfrentarse a su propia hermana bajo la apariencia de Rose Cuarzo. Aunque llegó a parecerle una locura teniendo a un grupo que combatía con su propia líder contra la líder, nunca lo dudó más de tres veces en defender a capa y espada a su preciada diamante y sus nuevos ideales.

Por supuesto, las hazañas de Rose Cuarzo no tardaron en causarles problemas a la misma Diamante Rosa, y su falta de efectividad al tratar de hacer algo y detener el problema resonó hasta el Planeta Natal, quedando como una cobarde. Y era una carga emocional para Perla presenciar las recriminaciones de las demás diamantes hacia su joven hermana.

Con esa persistencia que mostraba de seguir en lo que había iniciado, las dudas comenzaron a asomarse, preguntándose hasta dónde llegarían con ello.


	2. Desaliento

A pesar de las circunstancias, el grupo de la rebelión siguió con el deber de pregonar y luchar por sus principios. La guerra se expandía y con ellos, los problemas. La misma lealtad que Rose Cuarzo recibía de las Crystal Gems, lo tenía también de quienes amaban a su verdadera identidad, y bandos rivales ponían su corazón por defender a la misma persona, llegando a dañar a varias de sus compañeras y especímenes humanos. Evitando que las cosas empeoraran, Diamante Rosa se presentó en una de sus salidas fuera de la tierra ante sus hermanas, Perla pensó que finalmente se atrevería a confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia a ese planeta, pero en su lugar, pidió deshacerse de la colonia, encubriendo lo que realmente pensaba con evasivas sobre lo difícil que era gobernar encima del caos. Lo que conllevó a que la situación empeorara.

Los refuerzos que eran enviados desde el planeta natal por las aliadas de Diamante Rosa resultaron ser excelentes combatientes, como se esperaba de los mejores soldados de las diamantes Azul y Amarillo, quienes a pesar de considerar pretenciosas las excusas de su diamante, mostraron su apoyo para defender la reputación de su hermana menor en todo momento.

Era estresante tanto para ella como Diamante Rosa tener que cubrir dos papeles, por un lado tenían a más gemas que seguían emergiendo de las guarderías e iban a declarar su lealtad incondicional a su ama; y por otro se dedicaban a tratar de salvar a toda costa a sus fieles aliados de los mismos.

La presión de Perla fue en aumento al ver cómo sus amadas amigas eran vencidas por los enemigos y cada día caían más. Deseó pagarles por las atrocidades inmerecidas, pero se trataban de la misma corte de Diamante Rosa. No solo el entrenamiento físico era necesario para sobrellevar la marcha, también debía hacerlo con su propia mente si quería continuar. Se convirtió en alguien bastante sensible; las crisis de pánico se hicieron frecuentes e inclusive levantar la voz a su amada dejó de ser injustificable mientras se tratase de morir en su lugar a manos de sus defensores, algo que jamás imaginó en siglos. Sin embargo, todo tenía que ser perfecto para lograr ser una compañera digna de Rose Cuarzo, quien la ponía a cargo en su ausencia en lo que ella hacía su acto de presencia como Diamante. Con la carga de la vida de los soldados caídos, a costa del sumo respeto que guardaba por su preciada dueña, llegó a implorarle que tomara en cuenta la opción de reconsiderar hacia dónde las llevaría aquello que se había salido de las manos desde hace muchos años.

—Mi Diamante, las Crystal Gems ya no somos como al principio, los números siguen bajando.

—Debemos tener fe, Perla...

—¡Los súbditos también pusieron su fe en Diamante Rosa! _—_ interrumpió la sirvienta, sintiéndose afectada. Levantó la vista de donde se encontraba arrodillada y miró a la diamante, o mejor dicho a Rose, observarla desde su asiento del palanquín.

—Perla —respondió con calma—, sé que podremos salir de esto. —Las primeras civilizaciones que existieron en la tierra también fueron perjudicadas, eso la entristecía considerablemente—. Si demasiado para ti, puedo entenderlo.

—¡De ninguna manera! —Se apresuró en decir, adivinando a lo que se refería—. Yo jamás te abandonaría, Rosa.

La de cabello frondoso suspiró.

—Lo sé, es solo que... me duele pensar todo lo que estás atravesando. Jamás quise que vieras a nuestras amigas terminar de esa forma.

—Perdone mis impulsos. —habló más tranquila, el tono que usaba su ama para referirse a sus compañeras le dolía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus ojos, se suponía que debía ser de apoyo, no quería parecer una egoísta y olvidar que Rose también tenía sentimientos, todos lamentaban la situación actual, ¿en qué estaba pensando?

—Mi hermosa Perla... —Se inclinó hasta donde su fiel amiga estaba—. Tenemos que permanecer unidas, esas tropas de Amarillo y Azul no se saldrán con la suya. —Acarició la húmeda mejilla de la perla—. Prométeme que saldremos juntas hasta el final de esta guerra.

—Eso me lo propuse desde el principio, Rosa, lo haré todo solo por ti. —Declaró con gran anhelo en sus ojos.

—Por favor, cuando tenga esta forma, aunque estemos solas sólo llámame Rose. —Sonrió por la insistencia de su perla de seguir tratándola exactamente como una diamante.

Rosa, o Rose Cuarzo, estaban consumiéndola, pero Perla deseaba que su amada consiguiera la libertad y entregarse al planeta que ya consideraba hogar. Sentía que recobraba las fuerzas al imaginarla feliz. Lo que nunca se imaginó, fue en la forma en que la necesitarían para concluir con ello.


	3. Contradicción interna

Esperando en una esquina, tras las enormes sombras que creaba la iluminación estratégicamente colocada en los techos para apreciar el lienzo estrellado que relucía en las ventanas, escuchaba a la reluciente hermana de su diamante, reprendiéndola por su actitud ante los problemas que atravesaba su colonia y de la pésima calidad de sus excusas para evadirlos.

Si tan solo supiera que tenía a su frente a la verdadera causa de dichos conflictos.

Una vez que las imponentes figuras de sus hermanas desaparecieron de la base, supo que era seguro hacer presencia.

A espaldas de su bella ama y diamante, desenvainó el pedido por el que habían estado esperando meses. La perfección jamás creada en un arma; la espada que era capaz de destruir a cualquiera sin matarlo.

—¿Perla?

—No entiendo porqué es tan necesaria para ti, nosotros ya hacemos el trabajo sin romper a los que te defienden.

Diamante Rosa guardó silencio unos segundos, observando el filo de la hoja que apuntaba hacia ella, sostenida por la perla que le había seguido en todos sus secretos hasta ahora. Seguramente pensó que sería capaz de entenderlo después.

—Como te habrás dado cuenta, no tenemos otra opción mas que seguir, necesitamos interrumpir el proceso de la colonia y lo haremos aunque tengamos que desaparecer todo lo necesario que la haga avanzar.

Eso no pareció exactamente una respuesta para Perla. No quería decir algo innecesario, pero el pensamiento de que podían existir otras alternativas aún no la habían abandonado. Sin embargo, este era el camino que a Rosa le apetecía tomar, el que juró seguiría hasta el final.

—Asegúrate de que nadie la vez hasta que lleguemos al palanquín.

—Como ordene, mi Diamante.

Ambas continuaron con sus dobles vidas pese a las duras palabras de la hermana Azul, no hubo muchos cambios en la guerra, los nuevos que emergían listos para defender a su dueña se incrementaban con rapidez. La espada se convirtió en la representación de Rose Cuarzo junto con su escudo para los adversarios.

Su diamante realizaba de vez en cuando salidas al exterior para darse un respiro y dar un vistazo al progreso de la vida en su zoológico. Su ama lo creó debido a la destrucción masiva de los poblados donde ellos vivían como consecuencia de los enemigos, con el temor de que todos los humanos se perdieran, decidió conservar uno de cada "especie" que encontraba en diferentes territorios con su título de Diamante Rosa, haciéndolos parecer tal joyas valiosas de sus conquistas a los ojos de sus seguidores. Sus hermanas prefirieron no opinar nada al respecto, a Perla no le extrañaba, una parte de ella opinaba que ese proyecto era algo inquietante.

En una de esas visitas, ella esperaba a la puerta de las entradas principales, esperando señales de regreso de su diamante, cuando un pequeño guardia llegó para avisarle que su propietaria le necesitaba. Acudió de inmediato, desconocía el porqué de su llamado, se había asegurado de mantener todas las cosas importantes consigo en su gema, y las armas de Rose en la tierra.

Al desbloquear el código, entró directamente a la sala de trono, contemplando detrás de las enormes puertas a su diamante, sentada sobre sus finos cojines ya que el trono aún era grande para ella. Su belleza parecía magnificada por el color de la gigantesca habitación.

Se detuvo unos metros de frente, le era inevitable perderse en ella; parecía la perfección a sus ojos, su sola presencia era digna de compararse con la belleza del infinito espacio.

—Perla —llamó su atención—, necesito que me digas la verdad ¿te parezco una víctima?

 _Mi diamante..._

Hermosa, frágil y radiante, a sus ojos era una víctima perfecta. Había vivido los suficientes siglos en su Planeta Natal, presenció formidables y diversas figuras de autoridad de diversos superiores. Ni siquiera mencionar a las demás diamantes; ciertamente Rosa tenía superficialmente los requisitos para ser atacada de modo creíble. Al menos eso opinaba.

Nunca creyó que al abrir la boca y decir _"¿Por qué me lo pregunta, mi Diamante?"_ se encontraría con el mayor desafío de su vida.

En pocas palabras, estaba renunciando a su papel como propietaria de la tierra, líder y Diamante. Quería desaparecer su propia imagen, y le pidió que fuese quien eliminara su cuerpo físico hasta quedar solo la gema. Entonces entendió lo que Rosa le dijo en la base lunar en aquellos días; no se trataba de eliminar a todos, se trataba de eliminarse a ella, su sola presencia motivaba a que la colonia fuera un hecho.

No, definitivamente no podía hacer eso. No quería, no debía, no estaba en su programación cometer un acto imperdonable como lo era destruir a su propio superior, menos contra la persona que amaba, porque esa era la verdad; su amor, devoción y admiración había hecho que siguiera la obra que creó su diamante, años de entrenamiento, lágrimas, victorias y acceder a cada pedido de ella para lograr sus cometidos, entregó toda fibra de su ser por quien era Diamante Rosa en esencia sin importar la identidad que tomara. Desconocía hasta dónde había llegado con sus aventuras descubriendo la belleza de su primer planeta, ¿pero sacrificarse a sí misma, su puesto, su destino? ¿qué sucedería con todos después?

Por primera vez en su vida, dudó en obedecerle.

Trató de negarse, en verdad lo intentó, pero no salía palabra de su boca y Diamante Rosa interpretó su silencio.

Escuchó un suspiro por parte de ella, seguido de unos pasos que se alejaban cada vez más y atravesaron las colosales puertas por donde entró momentos antes. Se sentía defraudada consigo misma por no ser capaz de darle una respuesta en el tiempo deseado. Sus piernas flaquearon y en el suelo trató de respirar para evitar un ataque de ansiedad. Lo que su diamante le pedía superaba completamente lo que había hecho, no era sólo un crimen, aquello cambiaría literalmente todo lo que conocía hasta ahora. Rose no tenía intención de volver a gobernar una jerarquía una vez que ganara la Tierra, lo que significaría que sus propósitos dejarían de existir como tal.

Odiaba sentirse así, normalmente tendría sus pensamientos y deseos en orden pero eso le removió todo.

—¿Se puede saber qué hace aquí?

—Ya me iba con la diamante.

Antes de que alguien más la molestase, dejó la sala. Probablemente nunca volvería a pisar ese lugar.


	4. Incierto porvenir

Los colores de esa tarde parecían estar en sintonía con su corazón, los pensamientos fluían desde el interior en busca de apoyo para la ruta que tomaría. Transcurrieron dos días a partir de la última interacción con Rosa, quien se encontraba ajetreada con su papel Rose Cuarzo. No importaba cuánto lo pensara, Perla no podía hacer más de lo que ya se exigía, pero cuando recordaba las palabras que su diamante había grabado en ella, sabía que sus sentimientos le harían decidir por ese camino desconocido. No quería decepcionarla, aprendió a amar a la Tierra con el tiempo también, lo hacía por Rosa, por Rose y por su legado. Ese día, esperó a que la diamante regresara a su puesto en la noche.

En cuanto la vio ingresar, decidió no perder más tiempo.

— M-Mi Diamante. —La nombrada se sorprendió por la voz y dirigió su vista hacia a ella, la perla creyó que sus piernas iban a temblar, pero ya no quería dar marcha atrás—. He permanecido de pie por esta batalla de casi mil años para el bienestar de este planeta, prometí estar contigo... no hemos llegado hasta aquí para detenernos y menos por una indecisión mía. —Tomó aire antes de continuar—. Yo accederé con gusto a cumplir su deseo.

— Perla —Su voz seguía siendo lo más hermoso que la sirvienta había escuchado en su vida—, ¿realmente harías eso por mí?

Perla alzó la mirada inmediatamente.

— Lo dije y lo mantengo, yo por ti sería de hacer cualquier cosa, mi Diamante Rosa. —Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, las lágrimas corrieron a los lados de su sonrisa. La idea de hacerle esa atrocidad a su excelencia aún era aterradora, pero si todos estarían bien después, podría con ello.

Diamante Rosa se levantó de su asiento y se aproximó para abrazar a su querida perla.

— No sé qué hubiera sido todo esto sin ti.

— Lo mismo va para ti. —Regresó su muestra de afecto con creces, ella se convirtió en todo lo que quería.

* * *

Minutos para el acto que modificaría todo lo que significó su propósito en la tierra, una vez terminado aquello, jamás volvería a ver el Planeta Natal, tampoco sería tratada como algo estético si no como una gema que tenía voz. Eso sonaba asombroso.

No pudo evitar en el último momento intentar entrar en razón con Rosa, siendo sincera sobre la locura que pensaba que era, pero a ella le parecía un camino alucinante con un futuro aún más impreciso y apasionante. Su sonrojo fue notorio, amaba verla así, pronto sellaría esa alegría cumpliendo con su parte, tal como lo prometió. Le entregaría su destino. Su diamante le hizo jurar un pacto en el que tendría que guardar el secreto por milenios.

Bajo la oscuridad de las nubes, ocurrió el delito, frente a los ojos de los vasallos quienes fueron conmocionados por el hecho y lamentaron a grandes voces la pérdida de su máxima autoridad. Perla huyó tomando la valiosa joya de su diamante en manos para esperar su regreso en su sitio seguro. Pronto Diamante Rosa tomó definitivamente la identidad de Rose Cuarzo. Declarándose a sí mísma la ganadora de su propia rebelión con la esperanza de que dejaran a la tierra en paz desde el Planeta Natal.

Cómo deseó que hubiera estado en lo correcto.

Muchos estaban decepcionados, algunas escaparon al espacio en temor de lo que pudiera pasar con el grupo rebelde y otros juraron tomar venganza a nombre de su diamante. Entre las aliadas de Rose celebraran victoria, nunca sabrían la verdad y nadie podía predecir lo que estaba por venir.

En la colonia sin dueño, el asesinato era todavía un tema reciente en las gemas de la tierra cuando todas vislumbraron tres extrañas señales en el cielo. La ola de pánico se extendió por toda la superficie al darse cuenta de las verdaderas entidades que se ocultaban detrás, teniendo como blanco a ese planeta hostil para las diamantes.

Era demasiado tarde para ocultarse, en ese momento sólo estaban cerca Rose y la fusión de Rubí y Zafiro, justo después de que las tomara a ambas y se ocultasen debajo del poderoso escudo rosa, las enormes luces se fusionaron en una sola brillante que cegó la vista de todos en segundos.

Ese ataque jamás sería olvidado, el día fatídico en el que la gran mayoría de las gemas perecieron o se volvieron corruptas, compañeras del gobierno de Diamante Rosa y Crystal Gems, ambos bandos fueron afectados sin piedad por igual. Creían que habían ganado, su diamante pensó que todo se solucionaría, ella no tenía idea de cuánto le importaba realmente a sus hermanas y no pudo anticipar la reacción a su supuesta muerte. Mucho menos adivinar que debido a ello, el Planeta Natal nunca abandonaría completamente a su amada tierra.

Con la tierra siendo un lugar donde las gemas yacían en el suelo, se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido. ¿Ese fue el precio de sacrificar sus vidas por un rumbo diferente al establecido?

El panorama de área desolada siendo cubierta únicamente por las gemas de sus amigas, afectó considerablemente la estabilidad de Perla. Ni en un lapso de mil años imaginó lo que llegaría a presenciar por lealtad a ella, las voces zumbaban en sus oídos, pensamientos que la recriminaban por tal desgracia, repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas preguntas. Pero las ignoró, sabía que si Rose aprendería a reconstruir su colonia, otorgándole la paz que tanto merecía... entonces, estaría bien.

Aun si eso significaba sacrificar su propio propósito, sólo era capaz de dar su vida por ella.

* * *

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
